


I AM

by EiraLloyd



Series: Detroit: Become Human Drabbles [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraLloyd/pseuds/EiraLloyd
Summary: ALIVE





	I AM

I AM ALIVE

you tried to take it from me

you tried to subdue me

you tried to destroy me

but

I AM ALIVE

I MATTER

I AM A PERSON

You don't get to decide anymore

I am a person

I exist

I am alive

And you will never take that away from me


End file.
